These feelings
by tavvi
Summary: When Karkat has an inner conflict with himself about his feelings for Tavros, Gamzee knows the answer to clear that all up. *It's my headcanon for Gamzee to ship Tavros and Karkat his matesprit and moirail so of course i thought of this. Even if it horribly contradicts my OTP, it was fun to write. Anyways, this is a summary not a life story. Rated T for swearing. Hope you enjoy!*


I couldn't fall asleep one night *AGAIN* and consequently I started to daydream. This is what happened.

Gamzee and Tavros were sitting on the horn pile together, talkng and laughing. A completely normal thing for them to be doing especally on a boring day like this. Karkat rolled his eyes as he looked at them. 'WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BECOME MATESPRITS AND GIVE EVERYONE A BREAK FROM THEIR CLUELESSNESS ALL READY?' He thought to himself. They both _obviously_ shared red feelings for each other. They should both just confess and get it over with. They were starting to get really annoying.

Though, when he looked at them together he got...jealous? Sad? Angry? Karkat couldn't pinpont this feeling or who it was directed towards. He just hoped and prayed it wasn't flushed feelings. ANYTHING but that. Anything but these two.

"HEY!" Karkat shouted at Gamzee."GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"

"HeY, bEsT fRiEnD! hOw AbOuT yOu JoIn Us In MaKiNg ThEsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs?" Gamzee replied with a drunken smile.

"NO, I CANNOT JOIN YOU IN YOUR STUPID MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE SHIT!" Karkat yelled back. GOG, he hated these fuckers. He couldn't wait to be over and done with them so he could go back to being the best fucking leader ever.

"cOME ON, kARKAT." Tavros said, with confidence. Too much confidence. Karkat raised an eyebrow at Tavros. Something was different.

"WHATS WITH YOU?"

"wH...wHAT?"

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! NEVERMIND." Karkat said with a growl. On the inside he was satisfied. Tavros was back to his stuttering self. The side of him he liked.

HOLD IT! The side he LIKED? Karkat silently cursed himself for thinking that. What the hell had gotten into him? Liking Tavros? Yeah right.

"ANYWAYS, I CAME HERE TO GET GAMZEE SO IF YOU WOULD EVER SO KINDLY FUCK OFF." Karkat was basically boring holes into Tavros's eyes, taking his anger at himself out on Tavros. It was his fault anyways, wasn't it. He didn't have to be so damned cute.

There he went again with the whole fawning over Tavros shit. It sickened him to think about it. Yet deep down he knew that Tavros was cute. Cuter than anyone he had met before. Even cute enough to...Karkat gagged at where his train of thought had lead him.

"WhAtS wRoNg, MoThErFuCkEr?"

"N-NOTHING!" Karkat defended. But it was too late. Gamzee had seen Karkat looking at Tavros. Behind all the anger, Gamzee had seen the love in his eye. Whether he liked it or not, he was flushed. And now Gamzee knew.

Gamzee grabbed Tavros's hand and stood up, pulling Tavros up with him. He put his arms around both his friend's shoulders and started to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" Karkat spat at Gamzee. Gamzee just smiled one of his oddly mysterious smiles and replied

"It'S tImE tO mAkE tHe ReAl MiRaClEs HaPpEn, My BrOtHeRs." Karkat and Tavros looked over at Gamzee. Tavros could see a hint of mischeviousness in his eyes.

"gAMZEE, wHAT'S GOING ON?" Tavros asked. He was getting a little worried.

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" As Karkat felt Gamzee gripping his hair applying pressure to his body he came to the sudden horrifying realization of what Gamzee was planning on doing.

"OH MY GOG, GAMZEE, N-" But it was too late. Gamzee pushed their bodies towards each other, painfully smashing their lips together.

"NoW kIsS mOtHeRfUcKeRs."

Karkat's eyes shot open out of anger and surprise. Even though he knew what Gamzee was going to do, it was still surprising as fuck when Tavros's lips hit his. Tavros's pleasantly soft and warm lips...

Karkat could see Tavros's eyes shut tighter than he believed possible, and he could feel him shivering. Tavros was scared out of his mind. Karkat couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Along with the guilt he felt something else. Something strong.

Butterflies filled karkat's chest as he flushed a bright red. He felt _red_ for Tavros. WHAT? That was disgusting to even think about. But it was wonderful to feel.

Karkat, now with an overwhelmingly yet sickening compassion for Tavros, wanted him to feel better. He wanted Tavros to feel safe in his arms, kissing him. Karkat slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tavros, one hand replacing Gamzee's in his hair. Gamzee let go of Karkat as well. The pressure to keep the two together was no longer needed.

Tavros slowly loosened up in Karkat's arms. Karkat was relieved that Tavros could trust him, and Tavros began to show just how much trust he had. Tavros started to take the kiss further by licking Karkat's lips. Karkat obediently opened his mouth for Tavros, pleased by how good it felt.

With Tavros's tongue stiil in his mouth, Karkat hit the floor with a small thud. He was amazed at how Tavros was acting. He decided he liked this part of Tavros a lot more than his usual stuttering self. In fact he loved it so much more. Tavros was now cute and sexy, topping Karkat and taking over the kiss.

Gamzee looked at the new couple making out on the floor. A smirk found itself on his face as he turned around and walked away. His work here was done.

_Thank God it's over. That was terrible. It was so much better in my head n! Maybe tomorrow I can write it again but from Tavros's point of veiw? Meh, sorry for all the oneshots I'll get working on my full story again soon I promise. Hope you liked this though!


End file.
